


Honor

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [16]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, любовный треугольник, полиамория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Хёнджэ кажется, что весь мир настроен против него. Но судьба преподносит ему неожиданный сюрприз.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: The Universe by M&N [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 1





	Honor

Никогда бы в жизни Хёнджэ не подумал, что в свои двадцать лет, он будет сидеть в кресле генерального директора. Нет, он был здесь и до этого, ведь это компания его родителей, но сейчас ему доверились и дали возможность проявить себя. Его старший брат, Чунмён, ещё около десяти лет назад заявил, что ему это неинтересно, и он не будет этим заниматься. Просто так от него, конечно, не отстали и долго мучали, таская шестнадцатилетнего парня на разные курсы и семинары, связанные с бизнесом. Но Чунмён настаивал на своём и, в конце концов, получил согласие родителей на поступление на юридический факультет. Теперь он довольно успешный адвокат. Когда надежды родителей на первенца не оправдались, они переключили всё своё внимание на второго по старшинству, и им как раз и был Хёнджэ.

Он приходил сюда уже вторую неделю. Каждый день после университета и до самого вечера, он сидел в своём кабинете генерального директора и учился всему, что ему когда-то предстоит делать одному. Даже если бы он не был уверен в том, что помощник отца каждый день отчитывается ему о том, как идут дела в компании, он всё равно бы приложил максимум своих усилий.

— Извините, — в кабинет постучались. Дверь открылась и Хёнджэ, увидев мисс Бон, секретаршу, быстро свернул игру, в которую он играл, когда все дела были улажены. Секретарша молча кладёт ему на стол несколько документов на подпись. Они были не в самых лучших отношениях. В первые дни в роли директора Хёнджэ слишком бурно радовался и, видимо, мисс Бон уже составила своё представление о нём.

Довольный Хёнджэ возвращался домой, думая о предстоящем отдыхе. Он собирался установить новую игру и наслаждаться ей весь остаток дня. Но его хорошее настроение исчезло в тот вечер очень быстро. Хёнджэ проходил мимо спортивной площадки, находившейся недалеко от его дома, как вдруг в него со всей силы врезался бегущий куда-то парень.

— Смотри, куда прёшь, — услышал Хёнджэ.

— Чего? — вспылил парень. — Это тебе дороги, видимо, было мало! Чё уставился?

— Придурок, — буркнул незнакомец и, больше ничего не говоря, прошёл мимо, от греха подальше.

Хёнджэ ещё долго возмущался, почти до самого дома. Надо же было так умудриться испортить настроение одной фразой!

***

Хёнджэ выводил какие-то узоры на стекле автомобиля. Наверное, это не то, что можно делать двадцатилетнему парню в Роллс Ройсе, но, родители были в разгаре ссоры и не обращали на него никакого внимания.

Они ехали в место назначения — любимую кофейню родителей — и, если бы не важная встреча, на которой, как настоял отец, Хёнджэ лучше бы присутствовать, он ни за что бы не согласился. В последнее время родители ссорились, как только оставались наедине. А Хёнджэ изо дня в день отвлекал от их криков младшую сестру и очень завидовал Чунмёну и Бомгю, которые жили отдельно.

Родители уже сделали стандартный заказ, поэтому Хёнджэ сидел и без интереса разглядывал других посетителей. Он засмотрелся на девушку, которая что-то увлечённо печатала на ноутбуке, и вдруг почувствовал что-то горячее на груди. Он медленно опустил голову, увидел как коричневое пятно расползается по его идеальной белой рубашке и также медленно поднял голову обратно.

— Ты, блять, чё натворил? — закричал Хёнджэ, привлекая внимание абсолютно всех, кто был в помещении. Он смотрел как лицо официанта, очень красивое, между прочим, то бледнеет, то краснеет, а то и вовсе покрывается пятнами, но не испытывает по этому поводу ничего, кроме гнева. Он не сможет здесь оставаться в таком виде. Разочарование с каждой секундой чувствовалось всё сильнее.

— Хёнджэ! Как ты выражаешься? Где твои манеры? — прикрикнули на него родители, крайне смущённые таким поведением сына.

— К чёрту, эти манеры! Вы же сами говорили, что мне важно быть на этой встрече! — не услышав слов поддержки, он совсем потерял контроль над своими эмоциями. Краем уха он услышал тихие извинения официанта и повернулся к нему. — А ты!.. _Ёнхун_ , — прочитал он на бейдже. — Я на тебя напишу жалобу!

— Простите меня, — продолжал извиняться Ёнхун.

— Хватит, — строгий голос отца прервал истерику сына. — Ты позоришь нас, Хёнджэ.

Возмущённый его словами Хёнджэ выскочил на улицу. Ему вслед что-то кричала мама, но уже не слушал их. Это было важно для него! А какой-то растяпа всё испортил!

Погода, словно подстраиваясь под настроение Хёнджэ, оконачательно испортилась, и на него упали первые капли дождя. Он шёл, пиная камешки, попадавшиеся ему на пути, когда кто-то схватил его за руку. Оглянувшись, он увидел того самого официанта. Растрёпанного, покрасневшего, но всё ещё жутко красивого.

— Я… — Ёнхун пытался отдышаться. — Пожалуйста, извини меня. Я не хотел испортить твою встречу.

— Да что ты привязался? Знать тебя не знаю. — Хёнджэ устало посмотрел на него. Холодные капли усиливающегося дождя падали на лицо, словно льдинки. — Мне твои извинения не нужны.

Ёнхун молча протянул ему какой-то блокнот.

— Это ещё что?

— Книга жалоб, — тихо произнёс официант. — Я виноват.

— Ты совсем больной? — Хёнджэ вскинул брови. Он впервые встретил человека, который сам напрашивался на наказание.

Ёнхун, весь промокший, выглядящий как испуганный, побитый котёнок, покачал головой, продолжая протягивать книгу. Хёнджэ пожал плечами и взял её. Написав несколько строк, он всунул книгу обратно Ёнхуну в руки, развернулся и пошёл дальше, ни сказав больше ни слова.

***

Ёнхун, вернувшись на рабочее место, едва сдерживая слёзы, отдал книгу жалоб администратору. В глазах главного не было ни капли сочувствия, он слишком дорожил репутацией заведения.

— На сегодня ты свободен, — ледяной тон администратора пробрал Ёнхуна до мурашек. — считай, что работал за свой счёт. Ясно? — Ёнхун кивнул и, не дожидаясь пока мистер Мин прочитает жалобу и рассердится ещё больше, переоделся в подсобке и вышел из кофейни.

Администратор открыл книгу только в конце смены, когда все вопросы были улажены, касса посчитана, а посетителей можно было пересчитать на пальцах одной руки. Каково же было его удивление, когда на последней заполненной странице он прочитал лишь одну фразу: _«Цените таких честных и смелых сотрудников, как Ёнхун»_. 


End file.
